


Are you forgetting you're my fucking husband?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future!Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, Porn, Smut, Submissive!mickey, dominant!ian, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey left his wedding ring and work as his hesitant about coming back home to Ian. When he returns he tells his husband about a coworker who tried to get in him because he wasn't wearing his ring. Ian gets extrememly jealous and Mickey begs to be punished.





	Are you forgetting you're my fucking husband?

Mickey returned home and said 'hey,' upon seeing his husband waiting for him. Ian looked up and replied 'hi,' he motioned for Mickey for to give him his hand. He watched curiously as Mickey paused and subsequently shook his head. 

Ian walked closer, giving him a peck but it wasn't easily reciprocated. He frowned as he figured Mickey was worried about something 'why won't you let me hold your hand?' Mickey bit his lip and looked down, clearly nervous. 

Ian attempted to joke 'didn't punch some unlucky douchebag and fuck up your knuckles again, did ya?' Mickey hurriedly admitted 'no. I'm fucking sorry. I took my ring off, just for a minute so I could fix one of the cars. I think I left it my locker and I won't be able to get it back till tomorrow.' 

Ian sounded confused when he pointed out 'you never take it off.' Mickey agreed, sounding distressed 'I fucking know. It's my favourite thing. I just didn't want it to get ruined.' 

Ian knew the older boy in front of him too well so he commanded 'that's not all. Tell me.' Mickey shuffled his feet and caved. Neither could ever lie or hide something from each other 'erm, Tom. He asked my to go for a drink after work and I thought you would get pissed at me for loosing my ring so I didn't want to come home yet.' 

Ian felt jealously flare up inside him. He snapped 'wants to motherfucking bend you over and fuck my husband, Tom?' Ian hated the dumbass coworker, he had repeatedly shown Mickey wasn't for taking by marking him up excessively but the loser would never stop gawking at him. 

Mickey gulped as he fucking loved when Ian got possessive over him so he revealed 'yeah, that Tom. He groped my ass and tried to get in me so I broke his wrist.' Ian felt like he was about to explode 'he fucking did what? That's what happened when people don't know your already owned! Look at you, you're too fucking hot for your own damn good! Of course everyone damn wants you! You're fucking gorgeous! Think you can go out for a drink without fucking a ring on and except everyone to not try and stick it in? The fuck, Mickey?'

Mickey felt his cheeks heating up because he knew Ian meant every word he was saying at his heart soared. It was such an amazing feeling to be so insanely attracted to someone and having them feel the exact same way about you. 

He had never felt wanted before Ian but he knew the redhead adored him and genuinely believed he was worth love which used to be a foreign concept to him when he was younger. After many years of growing more comfortable with his affection, Mickey could effortlessly bask in their strong love which he was really proud of himself for.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Ian growled 'you disobeyed me. We said we'd never go out without them! How can everyone know you're mine when I'm not there to claim you up, huh? How will they know you're my pretty boy?'

Mickey felt a stirring feeling between his legs because Ian calling him his always instantly got his engines revving. He licked his lips when he noticed redhead in front of him was feeling the same arousal.

Mickey begged 'punish me.' Ian's nostrils were flared with anger and his eyes were drowning in lust 'knees, slut.'

Mickey obediently lowered himself and already needed to taste his lover. His mouth felt dry as it was his favourite thing when Ian was rough with him. Mickey's hands were shaking trying to desperately undo his zipper. Ian impatiently swatted him away, pulling himself out instead.

He jerked himself to full stiffness, harshly, in Mickey's face as he gulped. Ian grunted 'are you forgetting you're my fucking husband?' Mickey couldn't stop staring at his cock and his mouth watered. 'No. No. Would never. Please, let me.' 

Ian loved when the brunette begged to take him in his mouth almost as much as Mickey did. 'Let you what?' Mickey rambled 'make you feel good. Fuck my throat.'

Ian pretended to contemplate 'why should I?' He taunted Mickey knowing he enjoyed admitting how desperate he was. Unable to take his eyes off his husband's long fingers pumping himself, he babbled 'because I'm all yours and I need to taste you so much.'

Ian rubbed his length across Mickey's face and the brunette whimpered as it twitched against him. Ian stared down at him 'gonna let anyone else fuck your pretty little mouth? Let Tom ream your tight ass?' Mickey shook his head vigorously and whined 'never. Only you. Forever. Forever. Please, please, please use me.'

Mickey opened his mouth wide, looking expectantly up at Ian. He was too horny to last any longer without him in his mouth. Ian finally complied as he shoved himself in and grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

He watched as Mickey tried to greedily bob and pulled his hair so he would look at him. His eyes were hungry and Ian said 'think I'm gonna let you do it how you fucking want? You told me to use you.' Mickey sucked harder to communicate 'please fucking do that.' Ian nodded and started to thrust into him.

Ian bit his lip 'been bad, haven't you? Letting other men think they can have you. But they'd never get to, would they? All. Fucking. Mine.' He thrusted deep to emphasise his words as Mickey raked his nails down the curve of his ass, still wanting more.

He groaned 'look so hot, taking me like a slut. No body else is ever going to see you acting like such a whore. My dirty little cocksucker.' Mickey moaned around his dick which spurred Ian on even more. He carried on yapping 'only my dick you choke on. Only my dick that fills you up. Only my dick you jerk off. Only me you can touch.'

Mickey eagerly swallowed, feeling high off his breathy ramblings. He suddenly popped off when he realised he wanted to say something.

He rested his head against Ian's strong thigh, gasping for breath before he could speak. Ian immediately crouched down despie his wobbly knees and his voice brimmed with concern when he asked 'you okay, honey? Too rough? Should I to stop? Not hurting you, am I?'

Mickey smiled at how caring his lover consistently was to him and clarified that wasn't what he wanted. He stammered 'no. You feel so good. I love you. Just needed a second. I want you to cum all over my face. Paint me.' Ian felt his balls tighten at the thought 'anything you want, baby. Take your time first.'

Mickey took some more slow intakes of breath while Ian waited patiently. Whenever Mickey was ready was always the most important thing, Ian had repeatedly told him.

Mickey spread his lips again, pulling Ian closer to encourage him. Ian tightened his grip in his hair and before long his hips began moving erratically, signalling he was close. 

He pulled out and couldn't take his eyes off Mickey. His pink tongue was slick with precum as he stuck it out of his mouth, nearly feverishly. It only took a few fast tugs for Ian to cum all over his face.

Mickey slurped up the jizz that landed in his mouth and watched, satisfied, as his husband flopped down on the floor next to him, completely spent.

Mickey wiped the rest off his face with the back of his hand and laid down next to him. They waited in comfortable silence till Ian came down from his high.

Ian muttered, sounding dazed 'holy fuck. I ever told you how much I love you?' Mickey rolled his eyes affectionately and teased quietly 'a few times.' 

Ian turned to look at him and he had a huge dopy smile on his face. He sniggered 'glad you broke the fucker's wrist.' Mickey glared at him and his voice was still croaky when he snapped 'I just sucked the fucking life out of your cock and you wanna talk about that jackass?' 

Ian's grin grew wider 'can't help being jealous. You're so hot. Meant everything I said. Too beautiful.' Mickey blushed and prayed Ian couldn't tell. But of course the asshole noticed.

Mickey raised his eyebrows 'better mark me up more then. Make sure everyone knows I already got a man who gives it to me good.' Ian laughed and straddled his waist, dipping down for a kiss. 

He pulled back with a smirk 'I love you so fucking much. Want me to fuck you or eat you out?' Mickey grinned dirtily 'both and a toy please' Ian exclaimed fondly 'you're gonna be the fucking death of me!' Mickey pushed upwards and let their tongues collide and dance together.

Mickey pulled back away to guide Ian's hand to his crotch. He moaned 'mmm... I better be.' Ian latched onto his neck and winked 'your turn.'


End file.
